


The Voice Documentations of Leah Merone

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Perhaps there's still a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



Hello?

Hello.

It's me.

Good grief, I sound like that dumb Adele song. Let me try again.

My name is Leah Merone. I'm twenty years old, and I like to write. Well, I _did_ like to write, before all this crazy stuff started happening. I wanted to be an author someday. Can you believe it? I wonder if that dream will _ever_ happen now.

I don't know where I am, or what's happening, or _anything,_ but...something's wrong with me. And I can't make it stop.

It's happening to the others as well. Birdy, Willow, Canufeelanything, Lucy, and Mystic. Maybe Jas, too. I don't know about them yet. I think Mystic's the main one. I'm not sure what he wants with her, but...I keep thinking...maybe she can do something. Maybe _someone_ can do something.

Anyone.

Please.

Is this my fault? It all started _after_ I killed Saf in the novel. That's when everyone started acting funny. If I hadn't killed her, maybe none of this would've happened. If I hadn't written _any_ of those...

Wait. No. It's _not_ my fault. I gotta keep telling myself that. If it's my fault, he wins. I can't let him win.

I don't know how much longer I'll have before he come back. But please, if you're listening to this, I _know_ that there's a way to make it stop. The answers are in Everlock. He says it's going to burn, but I don't believe him. I _can't_ believe him.

I'll try to keep fighting. All of you should do the same.

_oh God he's here don't hurt me please get out get out get—_


	2. Chapter 2

They just keep replaying in my mind. Every death scene I've ever written. Every life I've ever cruelly snuffed out.

Their last thoughts.

Their pain.

Twenty-two souls, screaming at me.

(Technically, it's twenty-one now. I saved the Detective. At least I could save _him.)_

There will be more.

I don't want there to be more.

**Are they gone?**

**The air's too thick. It's a thousand blankets on top of her struggling chest. She can't even move without bumping into the sides of her wooden prison.**

**How much time has passed? An hour? Two?**

**She doesn't know.**

**How _could_ they?**

**_Joey... ___** ____

__Why won't it stop? Why can't I make it stop?_ _

___Please. Someone. Anyone. Get me out of here._ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

It's gotten a little better now.

The souls are still there, but...I can turn them off. Kind of. But only when I work on the novel. If I try to do anything other than that, they come back, and it hurts more than ever. Writing the novel is the only way to keep them away from me.

I've gotten a whole new chapter done this way. It's a nice chapter. Nothing bad happens, really. Well, someone gets cursed, but other than that, _nothing bad happens you can't make me hurt them anymore you can't—_

Oh, I hope someone comes before I have to kill again.

I'll post Chapter 41 tomorrow. For now, I'll try and get some sleep...if the souls will let me.


End file.
